


Some time under the stars.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, made up Atlantian physiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Arthur and Nuidis go stargazing.





	Some time under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta feed yourself (and the three other people you tricked into the ship)

* * *

* * *

“A-Arthur,” Nuidis gasped, bent over the rock until his forehead brushed it. The stars glimmered in the night sky, and but for the sound of the waves crashing along the shore and the midnight calls of the gulls, they were alone. The water swirled around his ankles, soaking into his human clothing- the jeans brought the water all the way up to his knees, the material dark and heavy with wet.

The material was also sitting around his thighs, pushed down by Arthur’s relentless hands as he sought more and more of Nuidis’s skin. Teeth scraped along the back of his neck, sucking kisses working their way under the edge of the collar of his borrowed shirt.

“You- _ah, _you like these clothes, then?” 

A sharp tug backwards, pulling his hips snug against Arthur’s jeans. He could feel Arthur’s hardness pressed against him, straining against the faded denim of his jeans. Nuidis might have smirked but Arthur shifted him, manipulated his visor until he lay splayed over the cold smooth stone, back arching into Arthur’s touch. His king grabbed him by both cheeks, spreading him so he could nudge his clothed cock against Nuidis’s hole.

“Yes,” Arthur growled into his ear, bent over to cover the older man with his body, “I like them.” He reached around to grip Nuidis’s dripping cock, hand sliding easily in the Atlantian’s slick. “Like them pulled apart,” He added, kissing the base of Nuidis’s neck, where his hair was pulling free from his strict bun, and trailing in tantalizing wisps.

Nuidis groaned, a shiver running down him at Arthur’s hot breath against his skin. The night was cold, but not as cold as the ocean, and the faint breeze dried the sweat on his flushed face as his King fisted his dripping cock. The hand on his cock lifted, and Arthur shifted his body so he could press his fingertips against Nuidis’s hole, dripping with the Atlantian’s own excited fluids. One calloused finger breeched him, as Arthur pushed up Nuidis’s borrowed sweater up, nipping and licking at his flushed shoulder blades as he worked his finger in and out of Nuidis, knowing his squirming was because he wanted _more_.

“Arthur, stop teasing me,” he whispered, pushing himself up on his elbows and reaching backwards to grab at Arthur’s dick through his pants. Arthur caught his hand, setting it back on the rock.

“You’re getting impatient.” If it weren’t for the heated, breathless edge to his voice, Nuidis might have been annoyed. _He always did like to play around_. The second finger made him groan, Arthur working them slowly in and out of his body, turning his fingertips to dig them into Nuidis’s inside walls and rub inside him until he saw sparks.

Finally, after a life time of slow torture writhing on Arthur’s fingers, his King pulled his hand free, and Nuidis heard the metallic whine of a zipper. Arthur had a very human cock- dry, and hot, so much hotter than an Atlantian. His warmer human blood made Nuidis intimately aware of it, as Arthur held him by the hips and slowly pushed his hot cock into Nuidis’s slick hole.

His king was so warm, his larger body covering Nuidis, working into him; Nuidis was _sweating_, his anatomy working to shed the extra heat even as he swore and pushed back, impaling himself farther on Arthur’s cock. His King’s pace stuttered, clearly close to the edge- Nuidis reached back, bracing himself with one arm, and held onto Arthur’s leg.

The heat of Arthur along his back, splitting him open, and then the firm curl of his hand around Nuidis’s cock as he reached around him, fisting him in time with his sharp, hard thrusts- Nuidis’s nails bit into Arthur’s thigh as he grabbed him, cumming from all the _heat_. He painted the rock with two spirts, and Arthur never stopped fisting him through it.

When he was limp and pliant underneath him, panting and face flushed, Arthur kept going- holding Nuidis’s hips to thrust into his body until he came with a muffled shout. The Atlantian bit his lips in pleasure as Arthur filled him with hot human cum, shivering through a second, weaker orgasm.

Neither of them moved for long moments afterwards, Arthur hunched over Nuidis’s prone form, still buried inside him.

“Stargazing was a lovely idea,” said Nuidis, wore out and satisfied. “We should do this more often.”

Arthur chuckled into his hair, and lay soft kisses down his shoulder. “I thought you would like it.”


End file.
